Turbine Exhaust Cases (TEC) may comprise structural frames that support the aft end of a gas turbine engine. In aircraft applications, the TEC may be utilized to mount the engine to the aircraft airframe. In industrial gas turbine applications, the TEC may be utilized to couple the gas turbine engine to an electrical generator. Due to exposure of the TEC to hot exhaust gas from the turbine module of the gas turbine engine, a fairing that is able to withstand direct impingement of the hot gases may be used to shield the TEC structural frame.
Seals may be used between the fairing and the TEC structural frame to separate hot exhaust gas from cooling air. Due to the specific geometries of various components, finger seals may be used to seal across lengthy distances. Finger seals may be attached to the fairing using a combination of bolts and nuts or rivets and doubler plates in or near the flow path of the hot exhaust gas. Finger seals may also be attached by spot welding.